And then there were 3
by Megs246
Summary: What if Sam and Dean had a little sister. What would life be like. Warning-will contain spanking and some naughty words. Don't like don't read


I couldn't help but wonder what life would be like if Dean and Sam had a little sister. Here is the story of Jillian (Jilly) Winchester. Dean is 15 and 19 Sam 11 and 15 and Jilly is 9 and 13.

Total one shot- warning will contain spanking because come on can anyone really picture John Winchester being all warm and fuzzy and putting his kids in time out and talking to them all sugary sweet "please don't do that again son or you will get a time out". No way-John is ex-marine, demands respect, and doesn't put up with shit from his kids.

The 3 Winchester siblings were lying on their respective beds. Each one nursing a sore backside after one of the most stupid stunts the three had ever pulled to date. Dean and Sam had stopped crying long ago. Jilly was down to an occasional sniffle. All 3 knew their ability to sit had been suspended for at least the next day or two.

While the 3 lay quietly on their beds each trying to lessen the sting in their own butt, Sam couldn't help but snort a little.

Dean and Jilly looked over at their brother thinking he must be suffering some kind of breakdown. Nothing about tonight was funny. In fact Jilly had thought her father was going to have some kind of brain aneurysm. She had never seen him so pissed off before and especially not at her, Dean yeah sure that was par for the course. But she was daddy's little princess. Not to say she hadn't gotten a trip or several over John Winchester's knee over the years, but she never had a class A ass whooping like her brothers seemed to get from time to time. Maybe her downfall was following her brother's stupid ideas.

The night had started off innocent enough. John was gone on a hunt that was supposed to last through the weekend.

Dean in all his geniuses thought it would be a good idea to use his fake ID to buy a bottle of tequila. Sam knew something was up and caught Dean trying to do shots of tequila. Sam blackmailed dean into letting him drink. Jilly not to be left out from the fun blackmailed both of her brothers into letting her join. One thing led to another and before they knew it they were playing a drinking game and downing shots of tequila. Before long the 3 were wasted.

John's hunt finished up early and he came home to hopefully spend a quiet evening with his family. The sight that greeted him was anything but quiet. He walked into the kitchen filled with shot glasses, an empty bottle of tequila and 3 wasted children.

The rest of the night had been spent holding Jilly's head while she puked, cleaning up the spot in the hall from where Sam didn't make it to the bathroom, and figuring out how he was going to kill his first born and hide the body.

All 3 were in a heap of trouble but he would wait until they all sobered up and were able to feel just how displeased their father was.

So the next day after tea, dry toast, and aspirin had been handed out and all 3 were sober enough to feel his belt all 3 were treated to a first class ass whooping courtesy of John Winchester.

Which brings us back to 3, correction 2 miserable children and one brain damaged Sam who thinks something in all this is funny.

Dean looked at his brother "Asswipe what could you possibly think is funny?"

"I was just remembering back to when Jilly came to live with us. Remember how she thought dad was not the kind of dad to spank and she thought we were nuts."

Dean started laughing as he remembered his sister's naïve little hopes. "Oh yeah she was all like "Daddy doesn't spank".

Jilly stuck her tongue out at her brothers while she was still trying to rub the sting out of her butt. "Ha ha very funny. Hey just because I was the good one until the two of you corrupted me. Dad never spanked me until I met you two and started following my two dimwitted brothers.

Flashback as to how Jilly became part of the Winchester clan

_Dear John,_

_If you are reading this then I didn't make it. I am sorry John. I tried to be strong and fight for you and Jilly. Please don't be sad and don't you let Jilly be sad. I am at peace now. I am no longer in pain and have moved on to a better place. Please take good care of our daughter and let her know how much her mama loves her._

_Love,_

_Marie_

John reread the letter for about the 10th time. He knew that before he went to collect his daughter he needed to have an uncomfortable conversation with dean and Sam, the boys did not know they had a sister. John scrubbed his hand over his face and groaned with dread as to what was most likely going to result in smartass comments from his oldest and whining and bitching and most likely a nasty fight with his youngest, or correction his youngest son.

John got up from the bed and walked into the living room of the small house the family was renting.

John rolled his eyes at the sight before him. Dean was sitting on his little brother "Say it Sammy-say Dean Winchester is the most awesome brother that ever lived".

Sammy was trying to push his big brother off but have not fully hit puberty he was still small and no match for Dean. "Shut up you jerk. There is no way I am saying it."

Dean was undeterred "Say it or I will fart on you"

Sam not realizing his father wasn't still in the bedroom yelled "F*ck you Dean".

Dean's face began turning red and contorted into a strange scrunched up expression like he was giving birth. John decided he had heard enough. And god help him what was he going to do with a girl mixed in with these two goons?

John strolled into the room and smacked Dean in the back of the head. "Get off you brother".

Both boys had a deer in the headlight look at being caught by their father.

Dean rubbed his head and quickly scrambled off Sam.

John gave Sam his hand and pulled the smaller boy off the floor. Once Sam was standing John reached his arm back and let it collide with Sam's backside.

Sam looked shocked "Daaaaad, what was….."

Sam was cut off by a sharp look from john. "Watch your mouth Sam. I heard what you said to your brother."

Dean started it whined Sam.

John was in no mood. "Both of you sit your butts on the couch and keep you mouths shut until I get done telling you what I need to tell you."

Sam and Dean shared a look of confusion while they were both scrambling to think of what is they could have possibly done to piss off their father.

John sat on the coffee table in front of the boys. "I have something to tell you and you are going to have a lot of questions but please let me finish and then I will try to answer your questions as best I can".

"I loved your mother more than anything. When we got married I assumed we would grow old together and one day be sitting on our porch in two wooden rocking chairs. But life didn't work out that way. As much as I loved your mother I was human and I sometimes had needs. A few years after your mom was killed we were staying at Bobby's. One night I went to a local bar and I met someone. That resulted in the two of you having a little sister.

Both boys were too stunned to speak. A sister!

Sam was the first to recover from the shock. "How the hell did this happen?"

Dean always being the smartass "well you see Sam when a man and a woman make a "puzzle" an egg and a sperm ….."

John glared at his oldest. "Dean shut it!"

Dean was on a roll and his brain must have been malfunctioning because he didn't see that steely ex-marine no nonsense look on his father's face.

"Dad you are always lecturing me about being safe and keeping it covered and yet you are the one who screwed up and clearly didn't keep your little solider covered." Dean was so busy laughing that he didn't see John move with lightening quick speed. Before Dean knew what was happening he was lifted off the couch and his dad was landing 5 powerful swats to his backside. That finally shut dean's smart mouth up.

When John was done swatting he pushed Dean back onto the couch with a growled warning of more to come if he didn't keep a lid on it.

Now it was Sam's turn to pipe up. "How could you do that to mom?"

John really didn't want to talk about this with his boys but he figured he owed them that much. He had kept his daughter a secret from them for 9 years-which was a douche bag thing to do.

"Sam as much I loved your mom I was not going to live a celibate life."

Dean piped up "God dad can we not go down this road. I don't want to think about my old man and you know….. Ewwww" dean shuddered at the thought.

Sam plastered his biggest bitch face on.

John continued on "Anyway I didn't want to drag Jillian or her mother Marie into this lifestyle so they both thought that I traveled a lot for my job and that I was into computer repair work."

Sam snorted at that one-his dad could barely work a toaster let alone a computer!

"Anyway Jilly knows she has two older brothers and I did visit her from time to time. Her mother was diagnosed a year ago with cancer and well Marie didn't make it. "

Dean felt kind of bad for this little girl who just lost her mother-he could relate to how much that hurt. Although he was still plenty pissed at the way his dad handled the situation.

Sam was on his feet with his fist cleanched. "So you are telling us that you didn't want to thrust this shitty lifestyle on your precious girl, but you forced Dean and I to live and train even though I hate every minute of it. This is bullshit!"

John was on his feet and grabbed Sam by the front of his t-shirt. He had enough of this shit tonight. "Listen us no matter how angry you are you had better be respectful or you are going find your ability to sit revoked! Am I clear Samuel?"

Sam just continued to glare at his father in the hopes that his dad would spontaneously combust from the anger radiating off of Sam.

John kept a hold of Sam's shirt but used his other hand to land 5 quick solid swats to Sam's backside in the hopes to knock some respect into that stubborn kid of his.

Dean groaned wishing his brother would shut up, but look at the bright side after his dad killed Sam at least he had a new sibling to take Sam's place and wouldn't have to live life as an only child.

"AM I CLEAR SAMUEL?" roared John

"Yes sir" Sam ground out

John pushed him back on the couch

"We are the only family Jillian has so we are going to have to take her in and care for her. We are going to have to tell her the truth about the family business but that can wait until she is settled. Whatever your feelings are about this situation you had better deal with them before we go pick her up because I expect you both to step up to the plate and help her. She is you little sister and I expect you both" John cast a hard look at Sam "to protect her and be her big brothers."

John sent the boys upstairs to pack as they were leaving in a few hours to drive to Rockland Maine to pick up Jilly.

Sam was grumbling and throwing stuff into his duffle.

Dean was a little calmer about the situation. Being a horney teenager he kind of understood how his dad had gotten himself into this mess. Although he still found it funny that after all the sex talks and threats of ass kicking's if Dean got someone knocked up-his dad had done exactly that.

"Listen Sam I know you are mad at dad but it isn't Jillian's fault. Think about this poor little girl who just lost her mom, her home, and now is going to have to live with us. Besides you will be a big brother-you can now have someone to pick on-you too can now sit on and fart on a younger sibling. Although given that she is a girl dad may kick your ass for it"

Sam began to laugh "Oh you mean like how dad kicked your ass for it tonight"

Once the words were out of his mouth Sam realized his mistake but it was too late to take it back.

"Exactly Samantha-dad does not like us to pick on our little sisters-great now I have two little sisters".

Sam shoved Dean "Jerk"

Dean shoved Sam back "bitch"

The ride to Maine was a long and tense trip. Each Winchester lost in their own thoughts. John had enough trouble raising two boys, how in the hell was he going to raise a girl too. But there were no other options. If he didn't step up she was going to wind up in foster care and he couldn't live with himself if that happened.

Dean was intrigued by the idea of having a little sister around. It might be okay. As much as he wouldn't admit it out loud he loved Sammy and he loved having a brother, so maybe having a sister would be okay too.

Sam was mulling over how he was going to survive until he was 18 and could leave. He sure as hell didn't want a little sister and he made up his mind that he wasn't going to like her. He decided he would be civil because otherwise he would sign his own death warrant with his father, but he certainly wasn't going to play with her or let her hang out with his friends. And he sure as hell wouldn't take an ass kicking for her the way dean sometimes did for him. She was on her own.

Jilly had been staying with the elderly neighbors who had often helped Marie out while she was sick. They adored Jillian but were too old to raise a child. They were glad that they were able to track down Mr. Winchester to come collect his daughter.

When Jilly heard the rumble of the familiar black Impala pull into the driveway she ran out the door. As soon as John was out of the car she flung herself at him. "Daddyyyyyyyyyyy. I missed you soo much!"

John picked the girl up in a hug and swung her around. "I missed you too Jillybean".

Sam and Dean turned to each other with their mouths hanging open. Who was this man? Maybe John had been abducted by a shape shifter? Because the John Winchester they knew was never this warm and fuzzy.

John set his daughter down on her feet and called the boys out of the car.

Before the boys could even say hello Jilly had wrapped them both in a big hug. "Dean and Sam. I am so glad to finally meet my big brothers".

Dean looked at his dad "Wow she is a hugger isn't she?"

The Winchester men followed Jilly into the house to meet Mr. and Mrs. Brown. Jilly was a bright and bubbly child. She may have looked more like Sam with the same color hair and eyes, but the more she talked the more her smart mouth sounded like Dean.

As much as Sam was determined not to like his sister he couldn't help but realize she was likable.

By the time the Winchester clan had packed up Jilly's stuff and set out on the road it was like the kids had been siblings all along. Dean thought she was funny as hell and realized she was a mini mouth like him-oh the ways they could drive dad nuts were going to be endless.

Sam couldn't help but feel protective for her and he couldn't be mad at her because of a mistake his dad had made.

By the time they had gotten home it was late. They quickly set up a cot in the boy's room as it was only a 2 bedroom house. Within no time the kids were all asleep.

Everything was peaceful and quiet until 2am. John was mentally and physically exhausted from the trip and the responsibility of taking care of his daughter. He was in a deep sleep when he was jolted awake by the sound of a blood curdling scream. He grabbed the gun he kept under his pillow and ran to where they scream was coming from. He arrived at the same time as Sam and Dean who had also heard the scream. They looked to see the empty cot and both boys kicked into protective older brother (and Sam thought he wasn't going to like the new kid-ha). When they arrived at the bathroom door they were greeted to the sight of Jilly in the toilet trying to get out.

"Which one of you morons left the damn toilet seat up?" Yelled Jilly

Having never lived with men in the house before it never occurred to her to check before she sat down. It wasn't until her butt hit the cold wet water of the toilet that she realized that may have been a mistake.

Dean was laughing at the sight of the newest Winchester stuck in the toilet. Sam went to get a towel so she could dry herself off. And John just stood there dumbfounded realizing that after all these years there was going to be a female in the mix.

When Jilly got free and had dried herself off and fixed her clothes he punched her big brother hard. "It is not funny Dean. You bunch of Neanderthals need to learn to put the damn seat down".

Sam was shocked at the mouth on his sister. Dean was deciding if he could retaliate against a girl for punching him-he certainly couldn't punch her back like he would have done Sam.

John was tired. "All right everyone is fine. Back to bed all of you. And you young lady had better watch your mouth."

Now the repose from the boys, in fact the only correct response, would have been "yes sir". But Jilly only offered a "humph" before walking back into the kids room.

John was too tired to call her out on it, plus he had never really been the mean strict daddy with Jilly and that was not something he was willing to do tonight.

John turned and went back to his room.

Sam and dean were stunned. They went back to their room.

Dean was the first to speak "Um Jilly I know you are knew here but dad is still dad. Not sure how he let that go tonight but if you ever act like that again and give him a humph you can bet you are gonna get swatted."

Jilly looked confused "what are you talking about".

Sam looked at his sister with a bit if intrigue. "You know dad aka John Winchester-world class spanker when it comes to disrespect, lying, or just plain dumb?"

"Daddy doesn't spank".

Dean and Sam both just looked at her with their mouths hanging open.

"Wait are you telling us that dad has never once spanked you, or swatted you?" asked Sam.

"No, never-he sent me to the corner once does that count. I was 7 and I was yelling at him for not letting me go outside after dark. He finally picked me up and plopped me in the corner. And his eyebrows were all scrunched together and he was making a mean daddy face. I didn't like it"

Sam snorted "His eyebrows got scrunched? Wait until he turns red in the face and that vein in his neck pops out and he starts unbuckling his belt-then we'll talk mean daddy".

"Daddy would never".

Sam and Dean both laughed at that. "Um has and will baby sister"

Jilly got quiet "ohhh that's not good"

End of flashback

Jilly couldn't help but smile at the memories from long ago. "Ok I will say not only was dad making that mean scrunched up face, he face was so red he looked like a giant tomato, the vein in his neck looked like it was going to explode. And as for my first run in with his belt-I didn't really care for it. I think in the future I will not follow you to idjits and keep my ass in the clear."

Dean couldn't help but smile at that one "Good luck with that sister-I have been saying that for years."

"Well face it girls are smarter"

With that Dean and Sam both threw their pillows at their sister. And before long a pillow fight had broken out.

Downstairs john Winchester was finishing his umpteenth cup of coffee when he heard the ruckus from upstairs.

"If you 3 idjits don't settle down I am gonna come up there and trust me if I have to come up there ain't none of you gonna like what happens. You 3 are being punished. Go to bed! NOW"

"Yes sir" came 3 replies from upstairs.

John wiped a tired hand through his hair. They may make him crazy on a daily basis and they are definitely responsible for all the gray hair but he loved all 3 of his kids more than anything.

Upstairs as the three were trying to fall asleep each one was thinking about their lives.

Jilly was sad her mom had to die but she loved every minute of being with her dad and brothers. She was glad she had gotten to live with them-although she could do without the hands on approach to parenting her dad seemed to take.

Dean was thinking about Sally Hentin the new girl who was working at the coffee shop. Then Dean realized someday some over sexed boy was going to be falling asleep thinking about his baby sister. Nah he will scare away or kill any boy that came near his sister.

Sam was thinking about how glad he was to have a sister. He couldn't believe there was a time when he didn't think he was going to like her. Now he would do anything to protect her.

The End


End file.
